Last Wish
by Ociel
Summary: God give human 3 wishes that will be fulfilled . My last wish is be with you forever and always...


A/N : Hajimemashite, Ociel desu. New writer here. Please forgive me for any grammar mistake and spelling mistake. I made a 07 ghost fanfic. I used Labrador story before he become a ghost, but I changed it a bit. I used Hoshimura Mai's song "Sakura Biyori. Sorry if Labrador is like an , this is my first story. Enjoy. R&R please. Thank you.

_**Bold italic **_words are song lyrics. The _italic_ words are flashback story

Disclaimer : I don't own 07-ghost or the character and I don't own "Sakura Biyori". I own the plot and the OC ( Annabelle).

"**Last Wish"**

_My last wish is be with you forever and always._

I watch her as she sleep on my lap. I stroke her head slowly, her brown her feel soft on my palm. Spring is the most beautiful season with the cherry blossom petals gracefully fly in the sky. If I remembering the past, I met her under a cheery blossom too. When I was 16 and she was 14.

_**I met you at 16 and fell into a hundred-year love  
under these cherry blossoms that fall slowly**_

**_the steep hill I ran through wanting to see you and  
our shadows in the corner of the park remains unchanged_**

_I walked from my greenhouse to the Cherry blossom park. In that park, the cherry blossoms are beautiful. I enjoyed my walked there. The wind blew softly, and the petals were flew everywhere. I was planning to make a cherry blossom crown for Lirin. She is my best friend, Lem, little sister and she was suffered a really dangerous illness. Lem and Lirin were adopted by my family, Krat, the family who had the blood of 07 ghost "Profe". They are the people I love the most._

_I collected the petals as many as possible and brought them with me. When I was looking for a place to sit, I saw a girl under one cherry blossom tree. She was sitting there while enjoying the petal. She wore a pink knee length dress with a bow in the waist. She has same violet like mine and brown waist length hair. Her hair was blew with the wind and few petal stuck in her hair. One word, "Beautiful". I walked to her and sat beside her. "Hello, I'm Ilyusha. What's your name?" I asked her. She seemed surprise, she looked at me and a faint blush was seen on her flawless cheek. "M-my name is Annabelle." She answered. "Annabelle? What a beautiful name. It means Beauty." She didn't look at me. I could see that she was embarrassed. I chuckled. She looked confused. "W-what is it?" she asked. "Nothing, you're just so cute."_

"Hnn, Lab-kun. You're still here?" She ask. I smile at her, her head still on my lap. "I can't leave you, can I?" she smile and sit. She look straight to my eyes. "No, you can't." she giggle. I hug her and she hug me back. She smell like a sakura. When I was alive, I just knew her for a year. Just in a short time I fell for her . I love her, she always make everyday become the happiest day in my life. Even there were things I can't forget.

_**I loved you, I loved you who created a colorful smile  
that soft spot to the right that only I knew about**_

_**a promise made beneath the cherry blossom 'let's come here again next year'  
we made sure many times but it's still unfulfilled**_

_**you, me, and the cherry blossom weather is recreated softly in the wind  
are you looking at it from somewhere? that same pink sky from that day**_

"_Ilyusha, I find the medicine herbon the south mountain side like ypur prophecy. Because of that, today Lirin get better." Lem said."Your prophecy really amazing, what can I give you as a token of thank you?" I just smile. "I'm glad happy as long as I can see Lirin smile." I said. "Ilyusha…" I heard Lirin voice. She came to the green house with Annabelle. Lirin brought a flower crown with her. "Thank Ilyusha. You are Lirin Goddesses" She said with a bright smile on her face. "You're welcome Lirin. But, I'm a boy." I said. Lem and Annabelle chuckled. " Hey, let's have a picnic. The weather is great." Lem pulled me. "Right now?" I asked. Lem made a face. "Of course, You will be rusty if you stay in the green house."_

"_Looked all this food that Anna made for us. Isn't this appetizing ?" Lem said. "You made this Anna?" I asked her, she was sitting right beside me. She just nodded. I tried one of the food. "Like usual, It's delicious." I said and smile. It's caused a blush on her cheek. Lem just smile and Lirin ate the cake Anna bring. "Actually, I still can't believe that the Krat clan want to adopt us." Lem said. "You are lucky Lem." Anna said with a smile. "Clan Krat always focus on healing and herb mixing. Uncle praise your skill again." I said. Lem was really great at mixing herb. He made all Lirin medicine. "Lirin want to be Ilyusha wife if Lirin already grow up." Lirin said. Anna giggled as she cleaned Lirin mouth with a handkerchief. "First, you must be healthy so Ilyusha won't sad. "Anna said. Lirin nodded and smile brightly. We all laughed._

_Few days later, Lem came to me. "Ilyusha…Lirin.." He was really panicked and I knew why. "Lirin… She won't die, will she?She won't leave me alone, right?"I just stood there frozen. How should I tell him the truth. "Ilyusha… Why so quiet. Say something. Please. Say something." Lem shook my body. I couldn't say anything. How should I tell him. "I'm sorry Lem."_

_I was sitting under the cherry blossom tree who didn't bloom now. I just starred at the blank space. 'Why?' That word spin on my head. 'why, why, why?' Why Lirin must die. I just wish that my prophecy didn't come true this time. I wish that Lirin would save. God gave human 3 wishes, but this wish, would it be come true? I closed my eyes, tears running down my cheek. "Ilyusha? Why are you crying?" I heard the voice I love the most, Anna's voice. I opened my eyes and I saw her blurry figure. "Lirin… s-she… she…" I couldn't continue my words. I guessed she understand. She pulled me into hug and I cried on her shoulder. "I wish I can save her…" Anna patted my back. "Just wish for the best okay?" she said. I nodded _

_I was at my green house with Anna, she was helping me out today. "Ilyusha…" she called me. "I want to see the cherry blossom together. Me, Lem, Lirin, and you." She said. Her head down. I put my watering can and hug her from back. "I promise. We will see the cherry blossom again next year. Me, Lem, Lirin and you."She nodded. I believed, God will give us the best. I released the hug and spun Anna so she face me. "Smile Anna…"_

"The cherry blossom is pretty, isn't it?" Anna say. We are sitting under the cherry blossom in the garden. "Yeah it's pretty." I say. Anna hold my hand. "It's been ten year, or maybe more. Are you still sad?" Anna ask. "No. I believe they are in the better place now. Teito has saved him." Anna just stare me. She rest her head on my shoulder. " I believe that too. Remember your promise that we will see the cherry blossom again?" She ask. I nod. The promise I can't fulfill. "Someday, somewhere, let's see it. Not now but maybe a hundred years or a thousand years later. Let's meet again and see the cherry blossom."

_**you, me, and the cherry blossom weather is recreated softly in the wind  
are you looking at it from somewhere? that same pink sky from that day**_

_**the footsteps left in the days I chased after  
are important treasure more than anything else**_

_I was at my green house with Anna when Lem came. "Ilyusha" he called me. He looked really in rush. "W-what is it Lem?" I asked. Anna just looked Lem with confuse look. "Do you know Flower of Eden?" Lem asked. I was surprised by his question. Yes, I know the Flower of Eden. I just nodded and smile. "We must make Lirin happy." He said then left. I just clutched my hand. "Ilyusha, what is Flower of Eden?" Anna asked. Her Violet eyes looked straight to my eyes , "It's a magical flower."_

_In the Krat clan, there was a seed that forbidden to grow no matter what happened, and that was the Flower of Eden. "Ilyusha, please help me take some books from the basement. Remember, don't even touch the seed of Eden" My uncle asked me. "Yes, uncle.". I entered the basement and find the seed. I didn't know why it forbidden to grow. But I took all the chances. If that flower could make Lem and Lirin happy, then I will give everything._

**Annabelle POV**

_ "Anna." I heard Lem voice calling me. I was at my house with my grandmother. I opened the door and find the happy Lem outside. "What is it Lem?" I asked. "Ilyusha gave me the Flower of Eden petals, he asked me to burn it as incense and now Lirin is healthy again." He said. I was speechless. Ilyusha is really amazing. "Really?" I asked. Lem nodded eagerly. I hug him."You must thank Ilyusha. I will come later." I told him. He nodded and left._

_ "Grandma, Lirin is healthy again. It's all because Ilyusha. I will go to him." I told my grandma. She nodded "Okay dear, be carefull okay." My grandma said. I nodded and left. I ran to Ilyusha's green house. But when I got there, I see many people there. There were military police there a seal."Excuse me, what happen here?" I asked to a mid aged woman there. "Mr. Ilyusha, he touched the forbidden flower. Now he turned into a monster. The maid who approach him had been devoured. I was shocked. 'Ilyusha, the forbidden flower? Is that …' I heard Lem voice calling Ilyusha name. He was shocked too. "Do you know him kid?" The military man asked him. He was took a step back little by little. Ilyusha looked him and reached out his hand. "NO! I don't know him! He's now my friend!" Lem said and he ran away. How could he do that._

_ Ilyusha just looked at him with his sad eyes. His body was covered with the flower. I ran to him, try to approach him but they stop me. "Let me go! He is my best friend! Let me go!" I tried to get close to him. He still reach out his hand. I want to reach that hand. "Please… Let me go. Ilyusha!" Tears started to roll down from my eyes. "Anna…" I heard him say my name. "Miss, you can't get close to him. This plant is dangerous." The man said. "No! He isn't monter, he is Ilyusha. He is Ilyusha Krat." The man pulled me to get away from there. "Anna, smile…" I heard him say that. What should I do? _

_ I struggled from their grip and finally I could free my self. I ran to Ilyusha and reach his hand. "My last wish, I want be with Ilyusha forever and always because I love him." I said that and I felt the plant start to devour me. The military man pulled me and I saw that, Ilyusha smile._

_**you, me, and the cherry blossom weather returns after being swayed by the wind  
the unstoppable feelings overflow and tears build up **_

**Labrador POV**

_"My last wish, I want be with Ilyusha forever and always because I love him." That was the last words I heard before the flower of Eden really take over my body and my consciousness. _

_ I got my consciousness back, and I realize, I'm dead. There is a voice telling me that now I'm the 07 ghost Profe. I was wake at the district 7 church. I lived there and train as a bishop with name Labrador. I still clearly remember my life as Ilyusha. I couldn't help but cry when remember them. As 07 ghost, I couldn't visit them. I'm dead now. _

_ Years past and now I'm a bishop, with my other friends, Castor and Frau. I really envy Castor. He still could be with his love, a Noelle mermaid name Razette. He share his life source with her and their soul bond together. I wanted to have Anna with me to. I want to have Lem and Lirin too, but I guessed that too much._

_ "Lab, are you ready?" Castor asked. "Yes." I answered. Today we were going to visit a hospital. We always go to that hospital to heal and entertain the patient. The patient there just elder and child. I walked through the hall and I saw Castor in one room. There's an old lady begging him to save her granddaughter. It was an easy job for Castor, but he just stood there silently. Then castor apologize to the old woman and exited the room. "What happen?" I asked him. "Her granddaughter has really suffered after her best friend died. She rarely eat and sleep and she became ill. And now she's gone."Castor explained. I had a weird feeling about this. "Why don't you bound her soul with the grandma?" I asked. He usually do that. "I can't. I don't, it's just that their feeling didn't really connect." Castor said. I heard the old woman cry. I entered the room try to calm the old woman._

_ But I was surprised. The girl, the dead girl was Annabelle. I became limb. "No way." I exited the room and chased Castor who haven't gone to far. "Castor. Castor" I called his name. He stopped and looked at me. "What is it Lab?" he asked. "That girl. Please save her. Bond her with me." I said. Tears start to fall from my eyes. Castor seemed surprise, but he just smile and walked back to that room. I waited outside. I couldn't be seen by the old woman because all she know is the fact that Ilyusha was dead. I saw Castor move his hand. Slowly, I can feel it. I feel Annabelle inside of me. "Lab, it's finish. I will bring the grandma. You talk to her." I nodded. "Thank you Castor. How can I pay you?" Castor smile and shake his head. "You better hide first, so the grandma doesn't see you." I nodded and walked from there._

_ When they're gone, I entered Anna's room. She was pale and thin. She turn her head towards the door. She looked surprise, disbelief and shock. "Ilyusha? Is that you?" she asked. I approached her and hold her hand. "Yes, It's me"_

_**you, me, and the cherry blossom weather returns after being swayed by the wind  
as if I woke up from a long dream, the sky I looked up at is pink**_

I hold her hand tight. I won't let this hand go. "Anna…" I called her name. "Yes?" she looked at me with that violet eyes that I love. I kiss her cheek and press my forehead against her . "My last wish is be together with you forever and always. I love you Annabelle."

~The End~

A/N : Finished. I know that the language is disaster. Gomen ne…please R&R. Thank you for read this weird story. Ja ne~


End file.
